


Lucky Number B 13

by Red_Dead



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd of the Young Justice cartoon world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Number B 13

Lucky Number 13

Conner started chasing after the second Robin with haste. Robin on the other hand, made it his goal not to get caught.

“Come back here you little brat. You are so DEAD!”

“Nightwing, help me.”

Nightwing sighed, he wasn’t really paying attention. He was already knee deep in mission details. Nightwing turned around, not sure what to expect this time, the deep frown broke into a wide grin and his childish laugh. Robin had slipped out of Conner’s grip with ease and made his way behind his brother. Nightwing hid the younger boy behind him. Conner stopped in front of the ex-Robin, now called Nightwing. Conner frowned, making the permanent marker frown with him.

“Hey, let me just clip his wings a bit.” 

“Hey now Superboy, it isn’t that bad…just kinda look like an angry Hitler with that toothbrush stash of yours.”

Robin giggled behind him. Conner just narrowed his eyes.

“All you birds stick together, don’t you?”

“Hey, what can I say, he’s my little brother?”

Batman emerged from the darkness. Conner narrowed his eyes, Nightwing and Robin just smiled.

“I will get you Batman, one day. You can’t always hide your heartbeat.”

“Superman has tried and failed, I accept your challenge….Hitler.”

“I. Hate. All. Of. You. I’m going to go find Meg’an to help me get this “thing” off of me…”

Superboy left the Planning room, leaving the Bat’s to work with the Birds.  
Batman waited for the boy to leave before talking to his sons. Dick leaned on Jason’s head, who quickly started to push him off, only for the older boy to ruffle his hair even more.

“Calm down short stuff!”

“Just you wait Dick, I’ll grow taller then you one day.”

“Oh, yeah. Like that will ever happen.”

Bruce took his cowl off and sighed. His blue eyes looked at the two with interest. He was glad that Dick had taken to Jason being the new Robin well. For a moment he was afraid the two wouldn’t have gotten along.

“So, what’s the Plan Bruce?”

“Joker’s doing something in Ethiopia. What, I don’t know yet. We had a resident of the area investigating, but apparently he was caught and now it’s a rescue mission.”

Jason gave a heavy sigh, already knowing where this was going. Bruce rested a hand on top of Jason’s head and grinned down at the boy.

“So I guess that means I’m out of this mission huh?”

“I’m sorry Jason, if it was anyone else, I wouldn’t mind taking you along.”

Jason put on a smile, but it didn’t quite reach as high as he wanted it to be. He waved good bye to the two, before disappearing from sight.  
Dick sighed, feeling sorry for Jason. Then again, Bruce and him would be going into Joker Territory. Even if Jason had taken down Mongul, saving Batman, Superman and Wonder woman in the process, Joker was highly unpredictable. Dick still had nightmare from his last run in with the nut job.

**

Jason looked around the Boom Tube computer, placing coordinates to the destination to Ethiopia. Yeah, he was going behind everyone’s back, but Jason wanted to prove to Bruce that he could take on the Joker. He was able to do it with Two Face and he did admit, the incident with Felipe Garzonas could have gone better. But really, the rapist bastard dissevered what he got.

The Boom Tube opened up, the robotic voice called out.

“B-13 Robin.”

Robin walked into the glowing light, leaving the area behind him.  
**

“Troia? Who are you looking for?”

Wonder Woman’s apprentice, Donna Troy looked around Mount Jusitce. Artemis scratched the back of her head as she worked with the latest cake recipe she was given.

“I’m looking for Robin. He helped me out awhile back and I wanted to take him out for Chili Dogs…” 

Artemis smiled, Toria narrowed her eyes.

“What?”

“Isn’t he a little bit too young for you?”

Toria took it with ease, knowing Artemis was baiting her.

“Do you know where he is or not?”

“If he’s not here, he might have Boom Tubed back to Gotham. Check the logs.”

Toria crossed her arms, calling out to the overhead computer system.

“Computer, where was Robin’s last departure location?”

Nightwing took looked around the room to see the girl, listening to Toria’s question for the computer.

“Robin went home or something?”

The overhead computer spoke out loud. The words it spoke, made Dick’s heart stop. In that moment, everything seem to froze for him. Artemis watched as her team leaders face fell into shock and fear. Toria felt fear starting to take over her, just seeing Nightwing’s reaction.

“B 13 Robin, Last Destination Point. Ethiopia.”

 

End


End file.
